legobatmanthevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Riddler
The Riddler is a DC Villain. He is one of Batmans deadliest foes, and has great skills. Origin Eddie Nashton has been a cheat throughout his whole life. When it comes to doing puzzles, the word 'cheat' makes sense. Eddie turned his love of wordsearches and crosswords into a rigged carny game. As he grew older, he began longing to be rich. So, he began to use his puzzling attitude into a criminal life, and became the Riddler, Gothams new criminal who wanted to go against the Police Force and the Dark Knight, Batman. From this day forth, he committed crimes which relate to wordsearches, riddles and more with his trusty staff that takes control of peoples minds. Personality The Riddler has qualities which can be bad. For one, he is bad at hand-to-hand combat. However, he can use his staff to take control of other minds. He also has a very high intelligence/IQ, and can leave very hard clues for Batman and the Police. Appearances LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Riddler is the master of the first group which appears first in the video game LEGO Batman. He joins forces with Two-Face, Clay-Face, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy. He makes Two-Face his deputy, and appears in episode one, The Riddlers Revenge. He intends to take over the Gold Reserves of Gotham, but he needs to build a machine to do this. First, he and Clayface steal the key that unlocks the Gold Reserves main vault. Batman and Robin intervene, and the Riddler hides while his goons and Clayface fight the Dynamic Duo. During the fight, Two-Face pulls up in his truck and calls Riddler, who hastily flees to the truck to escape. Batman nearly catches him but Clayface trips him. Before the Riddler escapes, he drops a box filled with LEGO pieces. Accompanied by Mr. Freeze, Riddler breaks into the Ice Cream Factory to build a freeze cannon on wheels. Batman and Robin show up again and defeat Freeze. Riddler tries to escape in Two-Face's truck, but it is destroyed during a chase. The Riddler is cornered, but Poison Ivy helps him escape. Before he leaves, he drops two boxes full of LEGO pieces for Batman. He and Ivy then enter the Botanical Gardens and Ivy's plant goons take over. They create tree seeds, but Poison Ivy is captured and knocked out by Batman. Unfortunately, the Riddler escapes again and Batman can't follow because Robin is in need of medical attention after Poison Ivy made him breathe her poisonous pollen. He leaves a fourth box for Batman, though. With most of their team members arrested, Riddler and Two-Face steal a laser cannon from Wayne Enterprises. Using the key, the freeze cannon, the tree seeds, and the laser cannon, the two break into the Gold Reserves and start to steal the gold. Their joy is cut short by the arrival of the Dynamic Duo, who had used Riddler's clues to track him down. Two-Face and Riddler put up a fight, using the laser cannon and deadly toxic waste to their disposal, but are ultimately defeated, being crushed by a pile of gold. The Riddler and his group are last shown in Arkham Asylum. While most of his teammates are surprisingly content back at Arkham, the Riddler is furious at his plans being ruined. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Riddler, The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin and Two-Face interrupt the annual Man of the Year ceremony, stealing from the guests. Fortunately, Batman and Robin confront them. The Riddler is the second villain to be foung by Batman. He tries to hide, but Batman, using the sensor suit, uses his x-ray vision to see where he is hiding and the Riddler is beaten up and returned to Arkham Asylum along with his fellow miscreants. After Lex Luthor frees the Joker with the Deconstructor, the Joker uses the device to free the other inmates from Arkham, including the Riddler. He, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn try to escape in Two-Face's truck, but the truck is destroyed by Batman. Unfortunately, the Riddler and the other inmates overwhelm the police and escape again, this time with even more prisoners. As the criminals wreak havoc through Gotham City, the Riddler travels to Wayne Tower, where he can be optionally defeated and bought. GCB Van (Gotham City Bank) The Riddlers choice of Vehicle is a truck from the Gotham City Bank. Two-Face drives the vehicle, but the Riddler owns it. It is quite handy, but it has no major features. Allies Two-Face Two-Face is The Riddlers deputy in LEGO Batman. They work together well, but when it comes to an argument, Two-Face flips a coin. They make a good pair: The Riddler has the Brains, and Two-Face has a gun. Clayface Previously Basil Karlo, the murderous Clayface can get on the Riddlers nerves. When Clayface saw the pile of Gold, he immediatly hugged it, kissed it, and built a golden house of it. This in future becomes an award for the Villains in Arkham Asylam. Mr Freeze and Poison Ivy Mr. Freeze worked with the Riddler to get his Ice Cannon, and Poison Ivy helped her leader to get the mutated seeds. These two villains don't interact much with the Riddling Fiend. = Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Riddler for more information outside the video game * www.legobatmangame.com/' for the official Video Game Website' Category:Enemies